Warming Up
by Greymourne
Summary: Laxus and Freed come home from a mission and need to...warm up. Involves a shower blowjob. Don't read if you don't like, but if you read, please take the time to review. (Fraxus)


A cold winter breeze blew into Laxus's apartment as he and his green-haired partner stepped through the

threshold. Freed shut the door behind him, cutting off the icy wind that, even for Magnolia's winter, was cold. Laxus, being the disciplined and hardened wizard that he was, was not noticeably affected by the chill, even in his midrif-baring outfit. Freed, however, was shaking even in his heavy burgundy coat, and his cheeks were tinged with red.  
Laxus grunted. "That request was more trouble than it payed."  
Freed cocked his head. "I'm sure it would have been a lot easier if you brought Bickslow and Ever along. Why'd you leave them behind for this mission?"  
"You know I love to have some alone time with my Freed." Freed turned bright red, this time not because of the cold. "Oh, Laxus..." he said, grinning to himself and looking to the floor to hide his blushing.  
In a flash, Laxus stepped towards Freed, closing the gap between the two and wrapping his arms around the shorter male. He planted a soft kiss on Freed's neck, and continued with a trail down to his collar, before grasping at the top button of Freed's jacket and throwing the fabric off him.  
Laxus quickly shrugged off his own outfit, the fur lining sliding over his shoulders, down his back, and finally, to the floor. He used one arm to wrench Freed closer to him, the other to squeeze one of his plump asscheeks. He gently nibbled on Freed's earlobe. "What do you say we...warm up in the shower, Freed?" he huskily whispered in his ear. Freed wordlessly nodded. 

A squeal escaped Freed's lips as Laxus swept him off his feet as if he were the blond's bride, tucking his pressing his cold body into Laxus's strangely warm body. Freed swore he could fall asleep in his arms, and he was tempted to do so. Unfortunately, Freed missed the opportunity as Laxus threw him over his shoulder and carried his blushing lover to the bathroom. The pair stepped into the spacious tiled shower, locking lips and furiously kissing while Laxus reached behind him to turn the knob. Needles of ice-cold water rained down on the two while the pipes warmed. 

The rune mage took refuge by burrowing into Laxus's warm figure, specifically his chest. Pressing an ear to one of Laxus's pectorals, he could hear the heavy drops of water drumming onto the blond's back as the showerhead began spewing warm water. With steam rising around the two, Freed began a trail of warm kisses from Laxus's collarbone to his left nipple, which he playfully nibbled on, causing a grunt to come from the dragon slayer. Freed grinned, an idea coming to mind as he looked up at the dragon slayer's face. He slowly fell to his knees, leaving sloppy, wet kisses on each of abdominal muscle he encountered on his descent, until finally, he was face to face with Laxus's raging erection. He looked up to Laxus, who grinned, giving a nod, noting how submissive the rune mage was for him. 

Freed started by placing the head of Laxus's cock between his lips, stimulating the tip by dancing his tongue over it repeatedly, causing Laxus to grit his teeth. He then removed the head from his lips, licking down the underside of Laxus's shaft and gently suckling on his left testicle, resting the larger man's length on his face. This earned him an aroused groan from Laxus. He slowly released Laxus's testicle from his grips and licked his way back up his shaft, taking in more than just the head now. Laxus leaned against the wall, arching his back, which caused more of his cock to be forced down Freed's throat. A gentle moan escaped from Freed's mouth, muffled by a large member, which he took in more of every few seconds. Laxus stared up at the ceiling, bracing himself against the wall with both hands, clearly in ecstasy. 

Laxus reached for something to grab onto, instead finding a bottle of shampoo. Squirting some into his palm, he put the bottle back on the shower ledge and lathered the soap in his hands, gently working his soap-slathered fingers through his lover's thick green mane.  
For being such a tough wizard, his hands were soft on Freed's scalp. As thanks, Freed took even more of Laxus's cock into his mouth. Laxus heard gagging noises, which prompted him to say, "Relax. You're already outstanding." Freed moved back a bit, letting an inch or two escape from his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Laxus brushed shampoo out of Freed's hair, feeling his cock twitch as he was close to close to climaxing. Freed must have felt that too, as he not only began bobbing on Laxus's cock faster, but probed his index and middle finger into Laxus's hole. Laxus let loose a beastly moan before coating the inside of Freed's throat with his seed. "Swallow it. All of it." he ordered, seeing stars as he stared at the ceiling. Laxus reached out a hand, which Freed took, rising up to near Laxus's height. The two embraced. Laxus looked down. "Did you cum just from that, Freed?" Freed just blushed, and put his face into Laxus's shoulder.


End file.
